


Random Bleach Drabbles

by fractured_sun



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractured_sun/pseuds/fractured_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>A/N A series of unconnected bleach drabbles, this group has a mix of Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Ikakku/Yumichika drabbles. My favourite is last.<br/></i></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N A series of unconnected bleach drabbles, this group has a mix of Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Ikakku/Yumichika drabbles. My favourite is last.  
> _

_A/N A series of unconnected bleach drabbles, this group has a mix of Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Ikakku/Yumichika drabbles. My favourite is last.  
_

* * *

**Love is **

Love is standing aside and watching as he loses. Love is not interfering even as he could be watching him die. Love is failing the kidou class he could pass in his sleep, and hiding his true Shikai. Love is standing behind him unmoving as he fights a dozen opponents. Love is following him through the streets without complaint. Love is his laugh and the light in his eyes during battle. Love is letting him die at the end of a blade with a smile. Love is following him always, until their death on the same battlefield. Love is beautiful.

****

* * *

**Hitsugaya's Nightmares **

He doesn't dream of Espada or even of Aizen and Gin, the enemies in his path bring no fear. He dreams of wide eyes filled with tears, of his oldest friend raising her sword against him. He dreams of dodging and the flash of a blade. Most of all he dreams of himself, striking her down. He dreams of his hand pushing past layers of reiatsu to the fragile form beneath. He dreams of Hinamori lying on the ground blood on her hands, so still and so small. He is the demon in his dreams, the monster under the bed.

****

* * *

**Three things**

The three things Ikkaku most enjoyed were in order fighting, sex and sake. It was why he so loved being in the 11th where all three were both expected and encouraged (except for Yachiru who already fights and drinks with the best of them, but will probably never be allowed to date). He never felt more alive than with his Zanpakto in his hands, an enemy in front of him and Yumichika behind him watching wearing that curious smile. He couldn't imagine life without him, who else would share all three with him _and_ let him have the best fights?

****

* * *

**Fukutaicho**

It takes a crisis and the right Taicho to forge a true Fukutaicho. Nothing is more important than your Taicho, not old friends, not lovers, and certainly not orders. They tell you that you are second in command, but a Fukutaicho is the right hand. What then if the taicho turns traitor? Serve your duty to your division, to soul society, fall into despair or cast off all other ties to follow still. She made her decision when she stood in the path of Gin's blade, nothing is more important than your Taicho and so she is glad that her Taicho remains true.

****

* * *

**Pillar**

The pillar falling shocks the field into stillness, but the sound of Yumichika anguished scream has him moving again. He might be a third seat but Shuuhei always thought it would take an Espada to bring down Ikkaku. Standing between Yumichika and suicidal vengeance is the best and worst thing he has ever done for his friends. He stands firm denying Yumichika's wish to die alongside Ikkaku. He's relieved and overjoyed to pick out the returning pulse of Ikkaku's reiatsu underneath the heavy thrum of Komamura Taicho, Yumichika may just forgive them after all. Eventually. Payback will be a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N some more bleach drabbles..... the last one isn't actually a drabble being considerably longer than 100 words but it's too short to post alone so here we go.

_Reinforcements:_

She could barely breath let alone move pain blunting the edges of the world as she stared up at the sky. The giant hand of the hollow descended and she watched her death speeding towards her. A blur and the clash of Hollow against Zanpakto. Her vision cleared and she could see white and black rippling in icy wind, _Taicho_. Further away a voice she should recognise called "_Heineko_". Backup was here, the men under her command would be safe until the 4th arrived, the 10th division 7th seat let her grip on consciousness fade and the world grew dark.

* * *

  
_Rules_

It was an unspoken law of the 11th 'never piss off Ayesgawa'. If you anger Madarame or Zaraki Taicho they will beat you up, but if you are lucky enough to survive without permanent injury that is the end of it. Although the fuku-taicho has even less restraint she is easily distracted if you remember to carry candy or can point out another of her 'favourites'. Ayesgawa Yumichika remembers and holds grudges, and Ayesgawa controls the division assignments. A month of cleaning toilets and sparring with Zaraki Taicho would remind anyone not to spill tea on the 5th seat's clothes.

* * *

_Valentines_

Ikkaku stuffed the chocolate into his mouth nodding in thanks at Matsumoto ignoring the faint narrowing of Yumichika's eyes behind her. Matsumoto smiled at him leaning forward as she turned to Yumichika handing him a small box tied up in a blue ribbon. Ikkaku felt a stab of something as Yumichika smiled at her running a hand through his hair in a blatant show of flirting, "Why thank you Matsumoto, and happy Valentine's day to you too."

"You're welcome boys, just don't forget come White's Day." She twirled slightly waving a hand at them as she walked off "I'm off to find Taicho now I have some _special _chocolates for him."

Ikkaku frowned at the chocolates in Yumichika's hands remembering the piles left in their room for him. All these women giving chocolates to _his _friend as if Yumichika would even look twice at most of them.

"Don't frown Ikkaku it isn't beautiful at all." Yumichika scolded before turning and walking off himself swaying his hips provocatively.

\- -

Yumichika looked up as Ikkaku stomped unhappily into their room hiding his smirk as Ikkaku growled at the growing pile of valentine gifts he had purposefully left out.

"Here." Ikkaku thrust a plain box at him.

Yumichika smirked openly as he took the gift "And here I thought only girls gave gifts on Valentine's day. Don't worry I won't forget you on White's day."

Ikkaku's frown deepened "Che, you shouldn't be taking all those gifts from girls. Just open it already."

Yumichika's smirk softened into a smile and he looked up at Ikkaku as he pulled the sake out of the box "Do you want to share?"


End file.
